This invention relates to a connector which is mountable on a surface of a substrate such as a printed circuit board and is connectable to a mating connector in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the substrate.
When the mating connector is disconnected from the connector of the above-mentioned type, the connector is given a large reaction force such that the connector is intended to be removed from the printed circuit board. To prevent the connector from being undesirably removed from the printed circuit board, the connector is provided with fixity members, which serve to fix or secure the connector on the printed circuit board. Such a connector is disclosed in JP-U H05-23429.
The connector of JP-U H05-23429 comprises an insulator, which is formed with slots. The slots are positioned at the opposite ends of the insulator in the longitudinal direction of the insulator, respectively. Into the slots, fixity members are inserted. The fixity members are soldered to a printed circuit board so that the connector is also fixed thereto.